Lace
by A Mad Youkai Tea Party
Summary: Ayame invites Kagome for a girl's day out. Which, of course, means that they're buying things to surprise their boys.


Kagome was honestly considering throwing herself out of a moving car. That was something she never really saw herself really weighing the pros and cons for, but she should have learnt to expect the unexpected by now. Though the situation was probably a punishment for her own stupidity — she knew Ayame was planning something since the moment the wolf announced that there was going to be a 'girl's day'. Kagome should have just refused to let her in. But no, instead Ayame managed to convince her to get into her car, and now they were on the way to do whatever Ayame wanted because Kagome own curiosity would get the better of her.

"What did I do to make you despise me so much?"

"Most people don't complain when they get free stuff, Kagome" Ayame teased, "Besides, this is a girl's day. It has to be perfect."

Kagome sent her a look, "Girl's day? You set this up because you wanted to give Inuyasha a sexy surprise tonight. How does that make it a 'girl's day'?"

"We get pampered all day, which is the girl's day part. And then when the sunsets, well that's guys night. So, we get to make sure our guys are _thoroughly_ pampered themselves" Ayame replied.

Kagome blushed at that, "You're a terrible influence."

"No, I'm a youkai, and we're not raised to be as shy and modest about this stuff as humans are" Ayame countered.

"That's an understatement" Kagome added.

Ayame gained a sly look, "Besides, we both know that you wouldn't be here if you really didn't want to be. You know you want to give Kouga a special surprise, you just won't admit it."

Knowing exactly when it was best to pick her arguments, especially when it came to Ayame, Kagome instead turned her gaze out the window. Ayame giggled at that gesture and decided to mess with the radio to give Kagome some time to cool the blush that stained her face. After she found a song, one she knew Kagome liked, she left it alone and thought over all the plans she'd made for today. If everything went well, Kouga wouldn't survive the night. Serves him right, after taking forever with the little secret that Ayame was still prepared to celebrate.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ayame said, "Kagome, could get my phone and quickly call up Inuyasha? I really need to ask him something."

"What did you need to ask him?"

"Just trust me, it's super important."

* * *

"I knew I smelt something rotten. Should've figured out its source sooner."

Kouga rolled his eyes, recognizing the voice all to well at this point. Inuyasha sauntered over, alone but that wasn't exactly a surprise since his best friend and his girlfriend were currently spending some quality time together. Of course, from Inuyasha's perspective, it probably looked like they were both in the same boat.

The young wolf was trying to avoid as many people, which wasn't easy to do when you had a bunch of wolves constantly trying to get involved in your private life. To be fair, privacy wasn't really a thing amongst the yourouzoku. Sure, as generations passed and their ancestors had to make nice with humans and become more civil, things changed. But at the end of the day, it's still very difficult to do anything in secret when you live with people who can here and smell everything you do as long as you're within the same building.

And Kouga realized he had a solution to a problem.

"I didn't exactly expect to see ya around here" Kouga said, "You busy or something?"

"Not really. I just have a feeling Ayame is planning is something, so I figured I'd keep out of her hair as much as possible" Inuyasha replied.

Kouga snickered, "Whipped."

"I don't have to take that shit from you. Kagome breathes in your general direction, and you become a blushing, mushy mess" Inuyasha retorted.

Kouga scoffed, but decided against replying since he knew that, at this point, they had to have attracted some attention from the youkai with more sensitive hearing. He brought his drink up to his lips, while he gathered his thoughts. Was he really considering Inuyasha for advice on this matter? Apparently yes, he was, and all because he knew it would be impossible from anyone else to keep their mouth shut for over a few hours.

"If I show you something, will you swear not to tell anyone?" Kouga asked.

It took Inuyasha a moment to reply, "What?"

"If I wanted your opinion on something — something that no one else knows about — could you keep it a secret for however long you need to?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Fuck it. He was doing it. It was happening.

It happened it quickly — Inuyasha only needed a moment to see it — and the dog whistled, "I didn't expect you to be into that crap."

Kouga only shrugged, "Youkai might keep away from her from scent, but I want to make sure humans do as well. Without needing to be told to back off."

"Now it makes sense."

"Shut up" Kouga snapped, "Just tell me if you think she'll like it."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "She's pretty into traditional stuff, so I don't think she's thought much on those kinds of things. But, personally, I think she'll love it. Just don't mention the reasoning and she'll think it's adorable."

"I just hope I'm not pushing things too fast. I really don't want to lose her" Kouga sighed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kouga?" Inuyasha taunted, "Never heard you talk like that before. And you've been dating her since high school — I honestly expected you to propose at graduation — so I'd say it's well past the point of being 'too soon'."

Kouga made a rude gesture at that statement, which Inuyasha only laughed at in reply, before he went to his car with a cock of his head. Recognizing the silent offer anywhere, Kouga figured he could get some kind of payback as the hanyou dropped him off somewhere. He should search for something to hide the ring in before he went home, or else the whole trying-to-be-secretive-thing would have just been pointless. Someone would find it, and the gossip would spread like nothing else.

Before they could even start the car, Inuyasha's phone rang.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell, gave it a curious look, before answering and handed it to Kouga, "Hey Ayame. Is something wrong?"

_"Nothing, nothing, I just wanted to ask you to pick a color for me."_

"You called me… to ask me to pick a color?" Inuyasha questioned.

_"Dearest"_ Kouga snickered as Inuyasha's face went as red as his hoodie, _"Just pick a color, it's important. We're about to get our nails done, we're on our way there now."_

"Tell Kagome I said hi" Kouga interrupted.

_"Oh Kouga, you're there too. Good, you need to pick a color as well."_

Inuyasha smirked, "Pink. I'm picking pink."

_"Real cute. A nice safe choice, and one that's going to be very easy to find. Kouga, color."_

"Blue" he answered.

_"Picking your favorite color, I see. I wonder how Kagome will feel about that"_ Ayame's voice suddenly got a bit distant, as if she were talking somewhere else, _"Oh, oh, maybe I could get something pink with white lace? Wouldn't that be cute Kagome? Or maybe something pink and red?"_

"Wait, Ayame, what's this for?" Inuyasha asked.

_"Sorry boys, call time over. Love you, Yash."_

"Ayame, wait" and the phone went quiet.

Kouga looked at him, "I guess you were right about you're girlfriend planning something."

"Sounds like yours is too, if I heard correctly."

* * *

_Can you come over? I need your help._

The text from Kagome he received had Kouga on edge. It had been a few hours since that call between Ayame and Inuyasha, and he had to admit that he had been curious as to what was going on. But when he received that text, all thoughts of Kagome in nothing but sexy underwear disappeared. It only took him seconds, and he was on his motorbike and on route to Kagome's work apartment.

When he arrived, he noticed through the windows that it was dark except for some flickering lights. The reason behind those flickers were revealed the second he stepped foot through the door. No lights were on, but a pathway through the apartment was lined by a few candles. Though even without their assistance, Kouga still would have noticed the rose petals scattered along the ground leading to the main attraction. Expanding his sense, he picked up nothing wrong scent wise — just Kagome's natural scent and the roses — and he could hear the faint sound of music being played in the distance.

Kouga's mood shifted from concerned to curiously enticed as he realized the different ways Kagome's message could be interpreted. He was more than willing to aid Kagome with this particular problem.

Across the apartment, Kagome shifted nervously on her bed. Ayame had kept her promise on being pampered, her hair was done up all nice and cute, while her nails have never looked better in a surprisingly nice shade of green. As for clothing, she now donned some light blue lingerie. The attire showed off more of her cleavage than her usual pajamas, lined with white lace. Most of the garment was practically see through, the only reason why her underwear wasn't seen was because of a matching skirt. It offered no additional coverage, but the layers made sure nothing could be seen beneath it.

The second she heard Kouga enter her apartment, Kagome reached for the glass beside her, filled it with what little wine was left in the bottle, and downed it for courage. Whether she would admit it or not, Ayame was right. She wanted to do this and was just too shy. It didn't help that Kouga walked in with an amused glint in his eyes and an almost predatory smile, with just a hint of a fang.

"Hey" she felt like an idiot the second that left her mouth — who seduces others with 'hey'?

"Hey" Kouga replied, "You had something you wanted me to help you with?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this seems so short, there's 1000 words of smut removed from this story that you can find on AO3. I don't want to get into trouble, guys.**

**The story has the same name, Lace', and my account on there is A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party**


End file.
